Galadhrim Warrior
Sword |alignment = |spawn = |drops = Elf Bone (common) Lembas (uncommon) Miruvor (uncommon) Worn equipment or armour (rare) |alignment needed = +300 +400 (Cavalry) |cost = (Cavalry) |NPC = Galadhrim Lord |added in = (as Elf Warrior) |armour points = 15}} Galadhrim Warriors '''are the secret guardians of their forest home, the realm of . Spawn Galadhrim Warriors will spawn on grass blocks in Lothlorien regardless of the time of day. They have a lower spawn rate compared to their Galadhrim Elf counterparts, but will spawn in larger quantities when their home is under attack, similar to hobbit raids. As well, chopping down a Mallorn Tree with a negative Galadhrim alignment has a chance of spawning several warriors around the player. Behaviour Galadhrim warriors will fight against any sort of evil they can find, using bows to fire on their opponents from a distance and then closing in for the kill with strong Galadhrim swords and spears. Because they carry an Elven-made sword, the blade will grow blue when Orcs are close. They also wear a full set of Galadhrim armour. Hiring Galadhrim warriors can be hired from Galadhrim lords in their grand treehouses starting at 25-50 silver coins and +300 alignment. A mounted version will cost you 35-70 silver coins and +400 alignment. As always, as one's alignment increases, price decreases. Advantages Drops Speech Bank '''Defending trees *You may not enter Lórien, Person! *Do not touch the trees of the Golden Wood! *You are not welcome here! *No evil hand shall slay the trees of Lothlórien! *The axes of the Enemy are forbidden here! *The Mallorn trees shall not be felled! *You may not set foot in Lothlórien, Person! *No tree shall fall by evil hand in this wood! *Those who bring destruction to Lórien will be met with it themselves! *Evil is not allowed in these lands! *How dare you fell the beautiful trees of the Golden Wood? You are truly a servant of evil. *What evil is this? Be gone from our lands, spawn of Morgoth. *Foul spawn of Morgoth! You shall pay for defiling the trees of the Golden Wood. *You shall answer for your crimes, Person! Friendly *The time of the Elves is fading, but our strength is not yet gone. *I defend the Elves of Lothlórien. *Greetings, Person. *We defend the free peoples of Middle-earth. *It seems you are a friend of the Elves, Person. *May the grace of the Valar protect you. *How many Orcs have you slain today, Person? *The world is changing, Person... I feel it in my heart. *If you fight for freedom, then I am with you. *Long ago, an alliance existed between my people and yours. Will you honour that alliance? *Ever stronger grows the sway of the Enemy over our lands. *Welcome, Person, to the land of the Lord Celeborn and the Lady Galadriel! *The power of the Elves is waning in this world, but our strength is not yet gone! *In Lothlórien you shall find healing and peace. No evil may taint our land. Hostile *By Elbereth, I swear I shall see you slain! *You are not welcome in Lórien! *You are not welcome in Lórien, Person! *You may not set foot in Lothlórien! *Flee these lands, Person! *For Lothlórien! *Perish, you Morgul-demon! *No longer shall you darken these lands, Person! *I swear by the Valar, I shall put an end to your evil! *To Udûn with you! *Go and kiss an Orc! *Death to the foes of the Elves! *Who brings to us this token of doom? *Begone, foul servant of the Enemy! *Leave this land, or face the edge of our blades! *I will not allow evil to corrupt the land of Lórien. You shall soon meet your doom, Person. *By the Valar! How dare you enter this land, Person? *Flee, scum of Mordor, or face a rain of arrows! *How dare you poison this fair realm with your foul feet? Category:Elves Category:Mobs Category:NPC Category:Lothlórien Category:Hirable Category:Good Category:Galadhrim Category:Level 2 Mobs